Valves can be used to control fluid flow, steam flow, gas flow, etc. by moving between an opened position, a partially opened position, and a closed position. When the valve is in the opened position and/or the partially opened position, fluid flow, steam flow, gas flow, etc. can move through a pipe, tube, etc. past the valve. When the valve is in the closed position, fluid flow, steam flow, gas flow, etc. is prevented from moving through the pipe, tube, etc. past the valve. To control the position of a valve, an actuator may be provided. In some examples, the actuator includes a pneumatic actuator that converts energy (e.g., compressed air) into mechanical motion that causes the valve to move between the opened position, the partially opened position, and the closed position.
At times, information related to the valve, the actuator, etc. can be transmitted to a user. Due to a large number of valves in a small area, wireless transmission (e.g., using Bluetooth, radio waves, etc.) of this information can be challenging. For example, a wireless device (e.g., mobile device, etc.) that is used by the user can inadvertently communicate with multiple and/or unintended valve positioning systems within the same area (e.g., crosstalk). Thus, it would be useful to provide a valve positioning system that can communicate with a computing device when the computing device is in a line of sight with the valve positioning system, thus: (1) limiting the likelihood of crosstalk, (2) limiting and/or eliminating the potential for malicious interception (e.g., eavesdropping) and (3) increasing security since the line of sight communication can have direct physical access to the resource.